Happy Valentine Day, Daddy
by Green-Chrystall
Summary: Sebagian kecil dari masa lalu Chelsea di fict saya yg satu lagi. Jadi bingung nulis summarynya.. Hahaha. Silahkan dibaca aja deh, ada sedikit yang diedit. Ngak usah dibaca ulang juga gpp :


Beberapa bagian yang diedit : paragraf pertama, bagian makan pancake, bagian membaca/mengambil buku, bagian-bagian akhir, author's note, tanda baca dkk dan… saya lupa *dilempar tomat* buat yang udah baca ngak usah dibaca ulang juga gpp. Buat yang baru liat, silahkan dibaca! :D

Happy reading X3

_Harvest Moon will never be mine *sigh*_

**--=Happy Valentine Day, Daddy=--**

* * *

Cip..Cip..Cip..

Kicauan burung dan sinar menyilaukan yang masuk melalui jendela membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku melirik jam yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurku, jarum panjang menuju angka 2 dan jarum pendek sedikit melewati angka 6. Berarti sekarang jam 6 lewat. Kuregangkan badanku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, merapihkannya sebisaku lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kukenakan dress panjang berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga berwarna ungu di bagian bawahnya, menyisir rambut coklatku yang sudah sebahu panjangnya dan menuju ruang keluarga di lantai bawah.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Kutapaki tangga kayu yang menghubungkan lantai atas dengan lantai bawah dengan hati-hati, tidak mau sampai tergelincir dan terluka, karena kedua orang tuaku bisa panik setengah mati. Saat menapaki lantai bawah, tercium aroma yang sedap dari arah dapur. Hmm… Pancake? Yup, aroma pancake kesukaanku! Aku segera mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang makan yang digabung dengan dapur.

"Ibu!! Sarapan hari ini pancake ya?" sambil membuka pintu menuju ruang makan, aku berteriak dengan riangnya.

"Chelsea, tidak usah teriak begitu," ayahku yang seperti biasa sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran pagi menyahut dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hehe. Maaf ya, Ayah," kataku sambil berjalan menuju kursi kosong disebelah adikku yang duduk di depan ayah.

"Pagi, kak," sapanya dengan senyuman yang manis di wajahnya.

"Pagi, Celia! Pagi, Ayah! Pagi, Ibu!" aku menyapa seluruh anggota keluargaku dan duduk manis di sebelah Celia.

"Pagi," jawaban singkat khas ayah, sambil meraih kopi panas di depannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

"Pagi, Chelsea," jawab ibu dari dapur. Ibu sedang memasak di area dapur. Area dapur dan ruang makan hanya dibatasi oleh meja panjang tempat menaruh piring dan peralatan makan lainnya, mejanya tidak terlalu tinggi jadi dari kursi yang kududuki aku dapat melihat ibu yang sedang bekerja di dapur. Aku suka memperhatikan ibu yang sedang memasak, dengan lincah ia dapat berjalan di area dapur yang sempit. Caranya mengaduk adonan kue, menyiapkan peralatan makan, bahkan saat ibu sedang membersihkan dapur, semua terlihat berjalan dengan mulus. Aku juga suka suara ketukan yang dihasilkan dari pisau yang digunakan ibu untuk memotong bahan makanan. Berirama, stabil, tidak terlalu kencang, kadang terdengar seperti lagu.

Tuk, tuk, tuk…

Ibuku sedang memotong sayuran, menghasilkan suara yang kugemari. Jemari-jemari kecilku pun ikut mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan sambil bersenandung kecil, mengikuti ketukan yang dibuat ibu. Celia yang melihat tingkahku, juga ikut mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya dan bersenandung bersamaku. Suasana yang pagi yang biasa di rumah kami, dan tidak pernah aku merasa bosan dengan hal ini.

"Chelsea, Celia, bagaimana kalau kalian bantu Ibu di dapur? Sarapan sudah hampir jadi," ibu memanggil, kami pun menghentikan kegiatan 'mengetuk-ngetuk' meja makan dan segera menuju dapur.

"Chelsea, kau bawakan mangkuk ayah dan ibu, ya? Celia, bawakan alat makannya, ya? Hati-hati membawanya," ibu berkata dengan lembut pada kami sambil memerikan dua mangkuk nasi padaku dan alat makannya pada Celia.

"Iya, Ibu," jawab kami kompak. Kami membawanya dengan hati-hati seperti kata ibu, lalu aku meletakkan satu mangkuk berisi nasi di depan ayah dan satu lagi di depan kursi di sebelah ayah, kursi yang biasanya diduduki ibu. Celia juga meletakkan peralatan makan yang dibawanya di sebelah mangkuk nasi yang kuletakkan barusan. Lalu kami kembali ke dapur, menunggu tugas berikutnya dari ibu.

"Nah, sekarang tolong bawakan ini ya," ibu menyerahkan dua buah piring berisi lauk, kami masing-masing membawa satu dan meletakkannya di sebelah mangkuk di meja makan. Baru kami akan kembali beranjak ke dapur, ibu muncul dengan membawa dua buah piring di tangannya. "Terima kasih sudah membantu ibu. Sekarang, duduk dan santap sarapan kalian," kemudian ibu meletakkan kedua piring yang dibawanya di depan kursi yang kami duduki tadi. Kami pun segera naik ke atas kursi dan bermaksud menyantap makanan di depan kami.

"Hei, hei. Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan," tiba-tiba ayah menyahut, sambil menutup koran dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat cuci tangan di dekat dapur. Ayah memang kadang terkesan cuek, tetapi ia ayah yang baik dan sangat kusayangi! Lagipula sebenarnya ayah sangat perhatian, walau ia tidak terlihat seperti memperhatikan orang lain.

"Ah, iya. Ayo, Celia!" kataku sambil menarik tangan kecil Celia dan mengejar ayah.

Selesai mencuci tangan, kami melihat ibu sedang meletakkan gelas di sebelah makanan kami semua, piring-piring berisi makanan pun sudah tertata dengan rapih di meja makan. Kami kembali menduduki kursi kami dan menyantap sarapan kami bersama-sama. Di depan kursiku dan Celia ada sebuah piring dengan pancake di atasnya. Bentuknya yang bundar, warnanya yang kecoklatan, sirup maple yang dituangkan di atasnya, aroma sedap yang dihasilkan, dan rasa manis serta lembut yang kurasakan saat menyantapnya! Pancake buatan ibu kami memang sangat lezat! Aku dan Celia menyantapnya hingga tak tersisa.

"Terima kasih makanannya!" seruku sambil membereskan alat-alat makan yang baru saja kugunakan.

"Terima kasih makanannya," kata Celia, juga sambil membereskan alat-alat makannya.

"Chelsea, Celia, biar ibu saja yang bereskan. Berbahaya kalau sampai jatuh."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bu. Aku kan sudah besar!" jawabku sambil mengangkat piring dan gelas ke tempat cuci piring di dapur, sedikit gemetar. Celia juga ikut mengangkut piring dan gelasnya, tiba-tiba ayah mengambil piring yang dibawa olehku dan Celia.

"Kalian bawa itu saja, nanti bisa-bisa kalian terluka kalau membawanya sekaligus."

"Aku kan sudah 5 tahun! Aku akan hati-hati kok!" protesku pada ayah.

"Aku juga bisa bawa piringnya. Aku juga sudah besar!" Celia ikut memprotes pada ayah.

"Sebesar apapun, kalian tetap putri kecil ayah. Ayah tidak mau ada di antara kalian yang terluka, ok?" ayah berkata dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Umm… Ok."

"Baiklah…"

Setelah itu kami bersama-sama mencuci alat-alat makan kami. Jam di ruang makan menunjukkan jam setengah 8, waktunya ayah untuk berangkat kerja. Ayah membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, sementara aku dan Celia menyalakan televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Ayah, hari ini pulang lebih cepat kan?" terdengar suara ibu.

"Iya, aku akan pulang sekitar jam 5," lalu ayah menghampiri kami dan mencium kening kami. "Ayah pergi dulu, baik-baik di rumah ya."

"Iya, Ayah. Hati-hati di jalan," jawab kami bersamaan sambil menunjukkan senyuman kami masing-masing. Ayah membalas senyuman kami dan berbalik menuju ibu yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu," terdengar suara ayah di antara suara televisi yang sedang kami tonton.

"Hati-hati di jalan," jawab ibuku, hening sesaat lalu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. "Chelsea, Celia, kalau kalian mau bermain keluar hari ini pastikan kalian pulang sebelum jam 11 ya," kata ibuku sambil mengunci pintu.

"Jam 11? Memang ada apa bu?" aku menyahut, jam 11… Kuangkat kedua tanganku dan mulai menghitung. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 8, jam 11 berarti… 1,2,3, sekitar 3 jam lagi.

"Ibu mau belanja bahan makanan dan beberapa hiasan pesta, jadi nanti kalian ikut ibu ke mall. Kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah hari ini!"

"Ada yang ulang tahun?" Celia ikut menyahut.

"Tidak, hari ini spesial bagi ibu dan ayah," kata ibuku sambil menampilkan senyumnya. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, di hari ini ayah melamar ibu."

"Apa itu 'melamar'?" tanyaku pada ibu, apa yang ayah lakukan pada ibu?

"Mmm…" berpikir sejenak, ibu kembali melanjutkan. "Ayah melamar ibu, maksudnya meminta ibu untuk menjadi istri ayah. Meminta ibu untuk terus bersama ayah, membentuk sebuah keluarga bersama-sama, saling menjaga, saling membantu, saling mencintai untuk selamanya."

"Waahh…" sebuah kata yang masih asing bagiku, tetapi sepertinya itu hal yang baik. Ayah dan ibuku ada sekarang karena dulu ayah melamar ibu kan?

"Apa ayah akan melamar aku juga?" Celia bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mau jadi istri ayah, mau bersama-sama dengan ayah."

Ibuku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu membalas perkataan Celia. "Ti-dak-bo-leh. Seorang suami hanya boleh mempunyai satu istri. Kalau sudah besar nanti, Celia akan menemukan orang yang sangat penting bagi Celia, orang yang Celia sangat sayangi dan Celia akan dilamar oleh orang itu. Chelsea juga suatu saat nanti pasti menemukannya," jawab ibu sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala kami.

"Iya!" jawab kami dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap! Kira-kira kapan hari itu akan datang? Seperti apa orang itu?

"Ibu, Ibu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja?" Celia mengusulkan.

"Kalian tidak mau bermain dulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok bu, kakak bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi mall belum buka jam segini, kita berangkat jam 9 ya? Ibu akan membersihkan rumah dulu," lalu ibu berjalan ke arah dapur. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi, jadi kami melanjutkan menonton televisi.

Tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan selama satu setengah jam. Acara televisi juga tidak banyak yang menarik untuk ditonton. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarku, mengambil buku-buku cerita yang sering di bacakan ibu padaku dulu tentang empat ksatria pemberani yang menyelamatkan dunia dari seorang penjahat, perjalanan seekor burung berwarna kuning mencari tanah impian, dewi baik hati yang tinggal di air terjun, dan lainnya. Aku membawa semua buku favoritku ke ruang keluarga untuk dibaca bersama-sama dengan Celia.

* * *

"Chelsea, Celia, sudah hampir jam 9, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," terdengar suara ibu dari arah dapur. "Kalian kenakan jaket kalian ya, di luar cukup dingin dan prakiraan cuaca bilang nanti malam akan ada salju yang turun," lalu ibu keluar dari dapur dan menuju lantai atas.

Aku segera menutup buku yang kubaca dan naik ke lantai atas, tempat kamarku, Celia, dan orang tua kami berada. Kamar Celia tepat di samping tangga, lalu kamar orang tua kami dan kamarku di paling ujung. Kami memasuki kamar masing-masing, dan tidak lama kemudian keluar dengan mengenakan jaket kami. Aku mengenakan jaket berwarna orange tua sedangkan Celia mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau muda. kami menunggu ibu kami di ruang keluarga dan tidak lama ia turun dengan mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna biru dan membawa tas kecil berwarna putih.

Jarak menuju mall terdekat dari rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh, cukup satu kali naik bus kota dan berjalan kaki sedikit dari halte. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Celia menggandeng kedua tangan ibu. Kami berjalan bersama sambil terkadang bersenandung kecil, cuaca sepertinya cukup dingin tapi aku tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, kehangatan ibu terasa mengalir dari tangannya yang kupegang.

Setibanya di mall, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Ibu." panggilku pada ibuku saat sedang memasuki mall tersebut.

"Ya? Ada apa Chelsea?"

"Kenapa banyak sekali hiasan berwarna pink dan merah di mall ini? Ada ada suatu perayaan?" sepanjang mata melihat, ada banyak sekali hiasan hati, cokelat, pita berwarna pink, merah dan warna-warna cerah lainnya.

"Ah, ini karena hari ini merupakan hari valentine," jawab ibu.

"Apa itu 'valentine'? Hari yang penuh dengan warna merah dan pink?" Celia ikut bertanya kepada ibu.

Ibu kembali tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan. "Bukan, hari valentine adalah hari untuk mengekspresikan kasih sayang kita kepada orang yang kita sayangi. Biasanya pada hari ini, perempuan akan memberikan cokelat pada laki-laki yang disukainya mapun laki-laki yang dekat dengannya."

"Aku mau memberikan cokelat buat ayah!" seruku.

"Aku juga mau memberikan cokelat buat ayah!" seru Celia. Bagi kami berdua, laki-laki yang kami sukai dan dekat dengan kami adalah ayah!

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian membuat kue cokelat untuk ayah? Ibu akan membantu membuatnya," ibu mengusulkan sambil berjalan menuju toko bahan makanan, kami mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"Iya!" seru kami bersamaan.

Begitu memasuki toko, kami berjalan berkeliling mencari-cari bahan makanan yang ibu tulis di daftar belanja. Ada banyak sekali barang yang dijual di sini, ibu pun sedikit kebingungan saat memilih barang yang paling cocok untuk dipakainya. Acara belanja kami berlangsung selama satu jam, beberapa temanku suka mengeluh tentang ibu mereka yang suka berlama-lama saat belanja, apa yang para ibu itu lakukan di mall ya? Untung saja ibu tidak suka berlama-lama saat berbelanja, selesai membeli bahan makanan, kami pergi ke toko yang menjual perlengkapan pesta untuk membeli beberapa hiasan pesta. Selain itu, kami juga membeli makan siang di mall karena sudah hampir jam 12 siang, waktunya untuk makan siang.

Aku dan Celia masing-masing membawa satu kantong plastik kecil berisi beberapa barang belanjaan kami sedangkan ibu membawa dua kantong plastik yang cukup besar dan tas putihnya. Kedua tangan ibu penuh jadi kami tidak dapat menggandeng tangan ibu selama perjalanan pulang. Aku dan Celia menggandengkan tangan kami, dan berjalan bersama di sebelah ibu.

* * *

Kami tiba di rumah sekitar jam 12, Ibu menyuruh kami untuk meletakkan jaket kami di tempatnya dan segera ke dapur untuk membuat kue bersama. Dengan sedikit berlari, kami menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar kami masing-masing dan turun menuju dapur.

Ternyata membuat kue tidak semudah kelihatannya! Padahal ibu dapat melakukan semuanya dengan lancar, cepat, dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Ibu dengan sabar tetap membantu kami dalam membuat kue, memperingati agar tidak dekat-dekat oven, jangan bermain-main dengan pisau, dan lainnya. Walau pada akhirnya aku dan Celia menimbulkan banyak kekacauan di dapur, mulai dari tepung yang tumpah, adonan yang belepotan di tubuh kami dan ibu, cokelat untuk kue yang 'sedikit' banyak kami curi untuk dimakan, hingga hiasan kue yang berantakan. Tapi kami semua menikmatinya, semua tampak sangat senang dalam acara 'memasak kue cokelat untuk ayah' ini. Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, saat kulihat jam di ruang makan, jarum pendek sudah hampir mendekati angka 3.

"Nah, kuenya sudah selesai dihias!" seru ibu yang sudah selesai merapihkan hiasan kue yang dibuat olehku dan Celia. "Sekarang tinggal memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas lalu saat ayah pulang nanti, kalian berikan kuenya pada ayah ya," kata ibu sambil memasukkan kue cokelat buatan kami semua ke dalam kulkas untuk didinginkan.

"Sekarang kita membersihkan dapur?" tanya Celia.

"Aku akan bantu ibu!" seruku.

"Mmm…" ibu melihat-lihat keadaan dapur yang bagiku sudah seperti medan pertempuran dan melanjutkan. "Ok, kalian bantu ibu membersihkan dapur lalu mandi ya."

"Baik!!" jawab kami dan dengan segera mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan dapur.

Selesai membersihkan dapur, aku dan Celia mandi bersama lalu ibu mandi setelah kami. Sudah hampir jam 4 sore, satu jam lagi ayah pulang! Aku dan Celia menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam dengan bermain bersama-sama dan melanjutkan membaca buku, sedangkan ibu kembali sibuk bekerja di dapur. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menyerahkan kue cokelat buatanku, Celia, dan ibu pada ayah. Bagaimana reaksi ayah nanti ya? Terkejut? Senang? Terharu? Lalu kami akan makan malam bersama, apa yang ibu masak untuk malam ini? Pasti sangat lezat karena tadi pagi ibu bilang akan mengadakan pesta kecil.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan saat melihat jarum pendek hampir berada pada angka 5, aku dan Celia segera turun ke lantai bawah. Kami menunggu ayah di teras rumah kami, sambil duduk dengan sabar dan terus memperhatikan pintu depan rumah.

Tik, tok, tik, tok…

Mmmh… Aneh… Sudah satu setengah jam lewat dari yang seharusnya dan ayah masih belum pulang. Ibu juga tampak bingung, karena biasanya ayah pulang tepat waktu. Walaupun ia terlambat, ayah biasanya akan menelpon ke rumah.

KRINGG… KRINGG…

Telepon rumah kami berbunyi, mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun dan mengantuk karena bosan menunggu. Ibu segera mengangkat telepon yang terletak di dekat tangga.

"Halo? Ah, kakek, ada apa?" terdengar suara ibu berbicara pada orang yang menelpon, kakek ayah? Hening… Lama… Sebenarnya apa yang kakek katakan pada ibu? Aku dan Celia beranjak dari tempat kami menunggu dan menghampiri ibu.

"Ibu, apa yang kakek katakan?" tanyaku pada ibu yang masih terdiam.

"A-ayah…" hanya itu yang ibu katakan, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sepenuhnya.

"Ibu, ada apa dengan ayah?" kataku lagi sambil menarik-narik celana panjang ibu, membuatnya tersentak sedikit.

"Ayah…" ibu kembali diam dan kali ini melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ayah… Tidak bisa…Pu-pulang… Ke rumah…" tidak bisa pulang? Kenapa? Kenapa ibu gemetar?

"Kenapa ayah tidak bisa pulang? Apa ia ditahan oleh kakek buyut lagi?" biasanya kalau ayah tidak bisa pulang, itu berarti ayah ditahan oleh kakek buyut entah untuk apa.

"Tidak…" ibu lalu menutup telepon yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan berlutut lalu memeluk kami. Aku dapat merasakan pundak ibu bergetar, juga tetesan air mata yang mengalir membasahi bajuku, samar-samar terdengar suara tangis kecil dari ibu.

"Ibu…" aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu mengangis. Tetapi aku tidak berani bertanya, air mataku pun ikut mengalir. Saat kulihat, Celia juga sedang menangis, perasaan sedih ibu tersampaikan pada kami. Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan dalam posisi ini, hingga ibu menyuruh kami untuk mengambil jaket masing-masing. Saat kutanyakan kita akan pergi kemana, ibu tidak menjawab, hanya menyuruh kami untuk cepat.

* * *

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi! Kami tiba di sebuah rumah sakit, dan bertemu dengan kakek buyut. Ibu dan kakek sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, sementara aku dan Celia duduk di kursi, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar sedikit dari percakapan mereka. Kakek meminta maaf, ayah tidak dapat pulang lebih cepat, mobil tabrakan, dan lainnya. Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan ayah? Ada apa dengan mobil yang tabrakan? Kenapa kakek meminta maaf? Celia juga tampak kebingungan, ibu dan kakek tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami.

Ketika kami sudah pulang ke rumah, ibu menyuruh kami untuk tidur, sementara ibu sepertinya pergi lagi. Aku sangat ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada ibu, tetapi tampaknya itu akan membuat ibu semakin bersedih… Aku jadi tidak dapat menanyakannya, dan hanya dapat mematuhi perintah ibu untuk segera tidur.

* * *

Esok paginya, ibu kembali mengajak kami untuk pergi. Kami tiba di sebuah taman, banyak pohon-pohon yang rindang dan bunga yang bertebaran, sinar matahari terasa hangat, salju yang menumpuk pun sudah banyak yang meleleh, tetapi kenapa suasananya berkesan suram? Kami berdiri di samping sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam, ada banyak orang di sekitar kami, beberapa teman ibu dan ayah dan orang dewasa lainnya yang tidak kukenal semuanya mengenakan baju berwarna hitam termasuk aku, Celia, dan ibu.

Tidak lama, aku dapat melihat sebuah kotak kayu dibawa oleh empat orang, menuju lubang di sebelah kami. Kotak kayu itu diletakkan ke dalam lubang tadi, lalu ditimbun dengan tanah dan dihiasi dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Tidak lama, seorang pendeta datang dan membacakan doa, semua orang tampak ikut berdoa termasuk ibu. Selesai berdoa, orang-orang di sekitar kami satu-persatu beranjak pergi hingga hanya tinggal kami bertiga yang masih di sini.

"Ibu?" tanyaku pada ibu yang masih terdiam menatap tempat kotak kayu tadi dikubur. Ibu lalu mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya, kue cokelat yang kami buat kemarin. Ibu lalu menyerahkannya padaku, aku memegangnya dengan hati-hati tidak ingin kuenya terjatuh.

"Chelsea, Celia," kata ibu dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kue yang kita buat kemarin ini, letakkan di sana," Kata ibu sambil menunjuk pada bagian depan tempat kotak kayu tadi dikubur.

"Kenapa harus di sana? Dimana ayah?" tanya Celia.

"Ayah ada di tempat yang jauh. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar kalian, ia masih bisa melihat kalian. Tapi kita sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah... Sekarang letakkan kuenya di sana ya, malaikat akan mengantarkan kue itu pada ayah," Kata ibu sambil tersenyum, senyuman ibu yang paling kami sukai tetapi senyuman ini terasa sedih...

"Mm... Iya..." aku masih tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata ibu. Kalau ayah ada di tempat yang jauh, bagaimana ia melihat dan mendengar kita? Kenapa kita tidak dapat bertemu dengan ayah lagi? Sangat banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, tetapi semua tertahan melihat senyuman ibu.

Aku dan Celia melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjukkan ibu, lalu meletakkan kue cokelat yang kami buat di sana.

_"Chelsea, Celia..."_ suara ayah? Entah kenapa sesaat tadi aku merasa mendengar suara ayah. Kupandang sekelilingku tetapi tidak menemukan ayah dimana-mana. Ayah benar berada di sini? Lalu angin tiba-tiba berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, meniupkan udara musim dingin dari langit. Angin ini sepertinya mengitariku, tetapi angin ini tidak dingin, hangat seperti angin musim semi. Rasanya seperti ayah sedang memelukku.

"Ayah…" Celia berbisik, sepertinya dia juga dapat merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Banyak yang tidak kumengerti, tetapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan mengetahuinya. Satu hal yang pasti, ayah ada di sini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya tetapi aku dapat merasakan keberadaan ayah di sini. Mungkin karena itukah ibu bilang ayah ada di tempat yang jauh? Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tetapi hanya satu yang dapat kuucapkan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Selamat hari valentine, ayah… Aku sayang ayah."

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

Ada yang meratiin bagian buku2 yang disebutin Chelsea??? 2 yang pertama itu dari game favorit saya XD dan tentunya yang terakhir semua yang maen HM pasti tau… Tentunya itu ngak seluruhnya kayak begitu, cuma 'sedikit' diubah. Penambahan yang ngak penting sih, iseng aja…

Deskripsi lokasi ngak usah diperatiin, jam juga ngak usah diperatiin! Yang pasti thanks buat Teacupz', yang jam 11 jadi 12 itu udah dibenerin kok ^^

Bahasanya diusahakan tidak terlalu variatif. Mengingat ini POV anak berusia 5 tahun. Agak bingung juga bikin bahasanya gimana dan ada banyak yang ngak kerasa kayak pikiran anak umur 5 tahun…

Endingnya aneh ngak? Saya sudah mencoba menuliskannya sebaik yang saya bisa… Maaf kalau aneh… Mungkin karena pengaruh saya menulis di jam 4 pagi (lagi belajar biologi) juga, atau karena otak saya sudah tidak mampu memikirkan scene yang lebih bagus. Mungkin akan saya edit suatu hari nanti mungkin juga tidak... Tergantung bisa atau tidak saya menuliskannya kembali dengan lebih baik. Bahkan setelah diedit pun tidak ada penambahan yang berarti… T_T

Anyway, klo ada yang berminat nebak siapa 'ayah' dan 'ibu' disini silahkan tumpahkan di review. Warna rambut maupun warna mata Chelsea dan Celia ngak menetapkan ayah atau ibunya mesti punya rambut warna coklat atau mata biru kok. Bisa aja Chelsea anaknya Stu dan May, Aja dan Harris, mau dibil ang anaknya Carter juga ngak masalah! (klo dia kawin…)

Last, please review this fict so I can make it better ^-^ and

Happy valentine day, everyone~ ^v^


End file.
